


The Story Jeremy DIDN'T Tell

by jae_rhys



Category: Jeremy Renner - Fandom
Genre: Airplane Sex, F/M, Flight Attendants, Mile High Club, That Viagra Incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jae_rhys/pseuds/jae_rhys
Summary: Jeremy told the world about the viagra incident. But he left something out…(and if you missed it, it's worth watching: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FNbAW1BAp4s)





	The Story Jeremy DIDN'T Tell

Jeremy shifted uncomfortably again. He was going to be bitching at Jimmy when the plane landed. HE should have known the difference between viagra and ambien, even if Jeremy hadn’t.

‘Can I get you anything, Mr Renner?’ the flight attendant asked, trying very hard not to laugh.

‘Ice,’ he groaned. 

This time the flight attendant, Megan, couldn’t hide her grin. ‘I can do that. Or… I can offer some personal help, or at least a distraction,’ she suggested, leaning in a bit, keeping her voice down. 

Jeremy was definitely intrigued. And if he wasn’t already painfully hard, her tone would’ve made him so. Of course if he wasn’t… ‘Where?’ he asked.

‘First toilet you come to on this side. I’ll knock after you’re in there for a minute.’

He nodded and stood stiffly. About two minutes later, he let Megan into the small room. Being in the first class section, it was slightly larger, so they had a (very) small amount of space to maneuver. Megan locked the door and pulled him in for a heated kiss while she hiked up her skirt and pushed her panties down. Breaking the kiss, she pressed a condom into Jeremy’s hand, and started freeing him from his sweats and boxers. 

Once he was free, Jeremy covered himself, and pushed her against the door, pulling her right leg up to his hip for easier access. Seconds later, his cock was sliding into her and he groaned softly. ‘Nice and tight,’ he murmured in her ear before nipping her earlobe. 

Megan moaned as he filled her. He was average length, but thick, stretching her and sliding against the nerves. She pressed her lips to his neck, sucking gently--enough to make him moan, but not hard enough to leave a mark. ‘Don’t be gentle,’ she breathed.

Jeremy grinned and turned them so he wouldn’t be slamming her against the door, then thrust roughly forward, driving into her again. She gasped and gritted her teeth so she wouldn’t cry out. She could only hold onto him as he pounded into her, his breathing picking up. As he fucked her, his shaft slid over her clit and pushing her rapidly toward orgasm. 

‘Fuck!’ she moaned softly. ‘I’m gonna cum, Jere…’ He grunted in reply. He was very nearly there. As she flew over the edge, her mouth opening in a silent scream of pleasure, he buried himself in her, cumming hard, her name on his lips. He withdrew after a moment and discarded the condom. He was still hard, unsurprisingly, but it was suddenly more tolerable. 

They both fixed their clothing quickly, and Jeremy helped her put her hair in order. ‘Leave me your number,’ he said quietly when she unlocked the door. She nodded and slipped out but not before giving him another kiss.


End file.
